helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~
Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 will be held on the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. This concert will be available for live viewing in cinemas across Japan on August 19th and 20th. The concert has been split up into 2 shows: *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Wakuwaku Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ Setlist #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操) - All #Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo (ダーリンとマドンナ) - All #MC1 Tsunku Club - Members talking to Tsunku♂ (All + Makoto and Mitsui Aika) #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume #cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (会いたい会いたい会いたいな) - ℃-ute #Song for the DATE - Mano Erina #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (好きよ、純情反抗期。) - S/mileage #Koko Kara Hajimarunda! (ここから始まるんだ!) - Kikkawa Yuu #MC2 Member interview - Makoto, Tsugunaga Momoko #Forefore ~Forest for rest~ (フォレフォレ~Forest For Rest~) - DIY♡ #MC3 - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (EVERYDAY 絶好調!!) - Mano Erina, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, and Tanaka Reina #My Days for You - Suzuki Kanon, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, and Okai Chisato #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合っているのに片思い) - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, and Nakanishi Kana #Tachiagirl (タチアガール) - All #MC4 - Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari #Chou HAPPY SONG medley: #*Because Hapiness - Berryz Koubou #*Shiawase no Tochuu (幸せの途中) - ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) - BeriKyuu #The Matenrou Show (The 摩天楼ショー) - Morning Musume #Doki Doki Baby (ドキドキベイビー)- Mano Erina #MC5 H!P Senryu corner - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Medley: #*Please Mini skirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン！) #*Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) #*SHOCK! #*Heroine ni Narou ka! (ヒロインになろうか!) #*Kiss me Aishiteru (Kiss me 愛してる) #*Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (浪漫～MY DEAR BOY～) #*Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) #*Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) 負けるな わっしょい!) - Berryz Koubou with ℃-ute #*Guruguru Jump (グルグルＪＵＭＰ) - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, and Mano Erina #*Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ) - S/mileage with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka #*Chou WONDERFUL! (超WONDERFUL!) - All #*Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun (友情 純情 oh 青春) #MC - Makoto, Mitsui Aika, All #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! (青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!) - All (with mini flags) #Kachoii Uta (かっちょ良い歌) - All (with mini flags) Trivia *The concert will be on the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project since it was formed in 1997. *The concert will be on the 10th Anniversary of Hello! Project Kids joining in 2002. *This is the first Hello! Project concert to be available for live viewing in cinemas across Japan *Morning Musume's 11th Generation will be announced at the final of the concert. *This is Michishige Sayumi's first Hello! Project concert as leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project. *This is the last Hello! Project Summer concert to feature Mano Erina. *The concert will be on the 1st Anniversary of S/mileage's 2nd Generation joining in August, 2011. *This is the first Hello! Project Concert with Mitsui Aika as an official MC (Master of Ceremonies). *Kikkawa Yuu will make an appearance as a guest act for the second time in a Hello! Project Concert. *DIY♡ performed for the first time. Members Featured Morning Musume "Mo": *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) Berryz Koubou "Be": *Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) *Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *Sudou Maasa (須藤茉麻) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) *Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) ℃-ute "Ki": *Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) Soloist "Ma": *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) S/mileage "Su": *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) *Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) *Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) *Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実) *Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) Other *MC: Makoto (まこと) *MC: Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) *Guest: Kikkawa Yuu (吉川 友) *Tsunku (つんく♂) *DIY♡ **Yajima Maimi **Tokunaga Chinami **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Nakajima Saki **Iikubo Haruna Concert schedule Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:2012 Releases Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In